


The Last Sunset

by stormproofmatchgirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Has Feelings, But Sunsets are Pretty, F/M, Gen, Nuclear Fallout Sucks, Pining Clarke Griffin, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormproofmatchgirl/pseuds/stormproofmatchgirl
Summary: Set between 4.01 and 4.02, as Clarke and Bell make their way from Polis to Arkadia. I just wanted to give them a quiet little moment together.---“Why do we have to pay for their mistakes?”





	

The grounder road that leads south back to Arkadia has never felt longer, and as the sun sinks below the mountains to the west, weariness settles in to Clarke’s bones. Home is at least another six hours away, and it will be too dark to travel in less than three.

They’re on a ridge that towers high above a small river, a dense forest on their left, and a wide panorama on their right, with waves of dark green treetops that rise and rise into the distant mountain range. Bright oranges and pinks pulsate up from the edge of the world.

They’ve seen sunsets on the ark. She’s watched the earth swallow up the sun from the Jaha family’s well-positioned quarters more times than she can count. Which was beautiful in its own right. But down here it’s different. It’s not something you observe from the other side, it’s something you’re a part of, something that envelops you.

Her pace has slowed. But so has Bellamy’s, and when she turns to him, she finds him gazing out over the ridge as well. There’s a sadness in his big brown eyes that she’s never seen before.

Gently, she holds him from moving forward by his forearm. “Hey. Wanna sit for a minute?”

Bellamy shakes his head. “We need to find a place to camp soon.”

“There’s still time. Besides, we may not have another chance to—“

“—Yeah. I know.”

 

They flatten some tall grass near the edge so that they can peer over and see the river flowing below them. Bellamy sits next to her with his knees drawn up to his chest. It’s warm out, but there’s a soft breeze that dries the sweat on their foreheads and causes the treetops to whisper. For a moment, neither of them speak.

Then Bellamy lets out a deep breath. “Why do we have to pay for their mistakes?” he asks, squinting into the small flecks of sun that remain. “Why didn’t they care?”

“I don’t know.”

“We’re something different down here. Something more… whole. We shouldn’t have to lose that, Clarke.”

A tear slips down his cheek, across freckles and battle wounds that still haven’t healed. Clarke feels her heart tighten. There are other things that make her feel whole. That she’s afraid of losing.

“I know. Let’s try not to.”

 

fin


End file.
